1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character information processor. More specifically, the invention relates to a character information processor which can be suitably applied to a tape printing device for printing an input character string on a tape, a seal making device for transferring an input character string on an engraved member to make a seal, and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional character information processors such as a tape printing device and a seal making device, various functions of improving the user's usability have been proposed.
For example, a seal making device, by which everyone who is not a seal making specialist or expert can easily make a seal, has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-278350.
This publication discloses, in detail, how to form irregularities on an engraved member on the basis of imprint figure information (e.g. information on character strings, arrangement thereof and so forth) received by information processing means. However, this publication only discloses simply how to receive the imprint figure information. That is, this publication only discloses that means for receiving an input character string (which does not only include a keyboard, but also includes constructions for processing the keyboard), which is adopted in a character information processor such as a word processor and a personal computer, and so-called image scanner can be applied thereto.
In addition, in the case of a tape printing device, users tend to require that a label made by the tape printing device has many printing effects. Therefore, functions for complying with such a request for the variety of printing effects have been proposed.
The printing effects herein include the effect on the whole input character string (which will be hereinafter referred to as a "document"), the effect on a partial character-string unit (which will be hereinafter referred to as a "paragraph") obtained by dividing a character string in the longitudinal direction of a tape, and the effect on the respective characters. The attributes of printing effects on a document include, for example, the length of a label, the lengths of margins provided before and after a character string, a ground design applied to the whole label, and so forth (a set of these attributes will be hereinafter referred to as a "format"). In addition, the attributes of printing effects on a paragraph include, for example, the character size on the respective lines, the layout of characters in a paragraph, the table printing, and so forth (a set of these attributes will be hereinafter referred to as a "style"). Moreover, the attributes of printing effects on the respective characters include the ornamental writing, the half-tone dot meshing, and so forth (a set of these attribute will be hereinafter referred to as a "mode").
In conventional tape printing devices, in order to change the contents of the attributes of printing effects which have been initially set by the device, it is required to independently carry out the changing operations for each of the attribute groups ("format", "style", "mode") of objects (document, paragraph and character), to which the printing effects are applied and which have various sizes. That is, in conventional tape printing devices, separate input keys for setting "format", "style" and "mode" are prepared. When a user operates an input key for setting "format" (a format key), choices with respect to the respective attributes of "format" are displayed so as to allow the user to select any one of the choices. When the user operates an input key for setting "style" (a style key), choices with respect to the respective attributes of "style" are displayed so as to allow the user to select any one of the choices. When the user operates an input key for setting "mode" (a mode key), choices with respect to the respective attributes of "mode" are displayed so as to allow the user to select any one of the choices.
As mentioned above, conventional seal making devices and tape printing devices have various functions for improving the user's usability. However, there are the following problems.
First, in the case of the conventional seal making devices, information processing means for receiving information on input character strings and so forth, is adopted in a character information processor such as a word processor and a personal computer. In this information processing means, it is not considered that imprint figure information is reflected on an engraved member. That is, this information processing means has no special function for causing imprint figure information to be reflected on an engraved member.
An imprint figure formed on a seal has various ornaments although the degree of ornament is less than those of designs on a label, and it often includes an optional mark. For example, a logo mark is applied to a company's name seal. In a case where such a mark is made using the external character function, it may be required to divide the mark into two external characters in view of the size thereof and so forth. In this case, when the mark is transferred and printed, the attribute must be set so that these external characters contact with each other. In the case of word processors, personal computers and so forth, although the character pitch can be set only for any one of the whole pages, each page and each line, it can not be set for single characters. Therefore, it is not possible to set a single character pitch downstream of a selected character different from the other character pitches.
Some tape printing devices for printing an input character string on a tape have the function of setting different character pitches for characters in the string. That is, some tape printing devices are designed that the character pitch set for a certain character is effective up to another character on the same line, for which a different character pitch is set. In a case where this function is applied to a seal making device, it is possible to set a character pitch downstream of an external character different from the other character pitches.
However, if two characters (external characters) are connected (or brought into contact with each other) using this function, it is required to carry out two operations for setting the character pitch for each of the characters.
In addition, in the case of an imprint figure on a seal, the respective characters are basically adjusted at regular intervals. Therefore, it is required to change the character pitch for each of characters only when two characters are connected as mentioned above. In such a situation that is under a little requisition, if the function of setting the character pitch for each of characters is provided, there is a problem in that the program structuring and so forth of the device are complicated to increase the cost of the device.
On the other hand, in the case of tape printing devices, with respect to some of the attributes of printing effects, the unit of size to be applied can be optionally determined by the maker, not absolutely determined. For example, the unit of the extent of input character strings, in which any one of vertical and horizontal writings is set, is not absolutely determined. In practice, although conventional tape printing devices are designed to set any one of vertical and horizontal writings for paragraphs, it is also possible to set the vertical or horizontal writing for each characters.
In the method for setting the vertical or horizontal writing for paragraphs, the user's operativity when changing the setting is better than that in the method for setting it for every characters. However, the same paragraph can not include both of vertical and horizontal writings, so that there is a disadvantage in that it is not possible to make various labels. On the other hand, if the method for setting the vertical or horizontal writing for each character is selected, the same paragraph can include both of vertical and horizontal writings to make various labels. However, in a case where the setting for the whole paragraph or the whole document is changed to the vertical (or horizontal) writing, there is a problem in that the changing operation must be carried out for each character so that the operation is very complicated.
Furthermore, even in a case where it is possible to set the vertical or horizontal writing for paragraphs, the changing operation must be carried out for each paragraph in order to change the whole document to the vertical (or horizontal) writing, so that the operation is complicated.
Similarly, in other character information processors such as a seal making device for transferring an input character string on an engraved member to make a seal, there is the aforementioned operational problems with respect to the setting of the attribute of printing effect.